Darnassus
Darnassus is the capital city of the night elves of the Alliance. The high priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, resides in the Temple of the Moon, surrounded by other sisters of Elune. In the Cenarion Enclave, the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm leads the Cenarion Circle, often in direct opposition to his fellow druids in Moonglade and Tyrande herself. Terraces Darnassus is arranged in terraces on the north, east and southern sides of a central lake area. * Warrior's Terrace (area beyond and including the city gate) * The Temple Gardens (west over causeway from Warrior's Terrace) * Craftsmen's Terrace (north of Warrior's Terrace) * Tradesmen's Terrace (south of Warrior's Terrace) * The Temple of the Moon (south over causeway from Temple Gardens) * Cenarion Enclave (west of Craftsmen's Terrace) Notable characters From her seat in the Temple of the Moon, the high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind rules with the support of her fellow priestesses of the Moon. In the Cenarion Enclave, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm presides over his druidic compatriots, in personal opposition to the high priestess' rule. The Darnassus Sentinels are led by Elanaria, who has close ties with the trainers on Warrior's Terrace. Areas of interest * The Bank on the central island of the Temple Gardens. * Portal tent to Rut'theran Village to west of the Bank. * The Temple of the Moon is the home of the Sisters of Elune, the high-priestess order of the Night Elves. This is where the leader of the Night Elves, Tyrande Whisperwind can be found. * The Auction House is located in the Tradesman Terrace. * The mailbox is situated just outside the bank. The Darnassus Faction The Darnassus Faction has an "Exalted" rank. This means that if you prove yourself as a valued friend and protector of Darnassus, regardless of your race, you will be rewarded with a great boon by Tyrande Whisperwind herself. Known Faction related bonuses: * At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. * At Exalted you can purchase a tiger mount, and learn Tiger Riding (not limited to Elves). There are a few Repeatable Reputation Quests which raise Darnassus faction and increase reputation: * 60 Ten Commendation Signets (PvP, Repeatable) * 60 Additional Runecloth (Repeatable) * 55 Quest:Morrowgrain to Darnassus * 60 One Commendation Signet (PvP, Repeatable) * Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold (Feralas) Mobs killable for Darnassus Reputation are: * Shadowprey Guardian: Limit: Honored 6000/12000 Notes *Darnassus has no direct transportation routes, unlike other cities. The hippogryph roost and boat pier are in Rut'theran Village. *Raedon Duskstriker has the Darnassus repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-night elven Alliance players to obtain the right to ride sabers. *If you are trying to increase your Darnassus reputation, when you hit level 44 go to Feralas. It's associated with Darnassus, and you can raise your reputation there. *Due to its out-of-the-way location and lack of mage, warlock, paladin, mining, smithing, and engineering trainers, Darnassus tends to be the least populated of the Alliance cities. Category:Darnassus Category:Night elf territories